Despair
by Buchjj
Summary: "Run Hermione! RUN!" The scream echoed in her ear like a pulsating vein. She didn't know where it came from and who yelled these words to her, but she obeyed immediately without hesitation. - A Legolas and Hermione story.
1. Writer's words

Hello everyone!

I don't know if some of you maybe know my youtube channel… well if not here it is: user/buchjj/featured

And I can't make movies at the moment because I don't have my computer -.-' hope to fix that soon. Well I miss making movies and then I thought why not write a fanfiction instead, haven't done that yet so why not.

Well I thought I'd publish the story of Hermione and Legolas. That story is based on this video by the way: watch?v=yOIZNzGZE9M&list=PLnYNBa3vXIkB4bkZqDquMzbyPG_P6JDu8&index=5

Here again: I'm not a native English speaker so please have patience with me I'm trying my best. Criticism is always welcome of course, I want to learn more so don't be shy.

Well hope you like It and have a nice day :)


	2. Blind

"Run Hermione! RUN!" The scream echoed in her ear like a pulsating vein. She didn't know where it came from and who yelled these words to her, but she obeyed immediately without hesitation.

It was a typical November morning; grey, cold and wet. The trees of the Firienholt Forest were swaying in the wind and the few leaves that hadn't fallen down yet, were struggling to stay up in the branches. It was no doubt that the winter was approaching, a very cold winter, which wouldn't make things easier at all. It meant that they had to find shelter soon or otherwise they would freeze to death, which really wasn't a part of Hermione's plan.

They were already searching for a place to live for months, a place where there wouldn't be any people, especially no untrustworthy people. In these days she couldn't trust anyone anymore, everyone was spying and lying for food and a roof and it was all _her_ fault, the fault of that horrible, rotten woman Hermione hated so much.

But none of that mattered at that moment. Hermione was running through the forest not knowing where her feet led her, she only knew that she had to escape the shadows that were chasing her. They came from everywhere, creatures she didn't know and faces, familiar faces, but she couldn't recognize them nonetheless. She knew who was behind all this though; there was only one person who would chase her down, only one person who had a big problem with her existence.

The young witch tried to find her way through the dense forest, she was running barefoot due to the lack of her shoes, though she couldn't remember at all why she wasn't wearing any. The girl was running over stick and stone, so her feet already felt like they were burning even though she had the feeling she was only running for a minute. On top of everything the ex-Gryffindor couldn't see a thing, it was like she was half blind, which was probably the reason why she couldn't identify any of her chasers.

"Run Hermione! Faster!" This time it was closer like the owner of the voice was next to her, but who was it? She didn't even recognize if it belonged to a male or a female. Hermione turned her head to the side where she thought the yell came from, yet she couldn't see anything but a silhouette running not far from her. The girl started to get frustrated, why couldn't she see properly? And why was her whole body aching like she was already running for days?  
"Hermione watch out!" The scream came from behind but it was too late, she fell just the second she heard the person behind her yell.

_Where the hell am I_? Hermione sat sweating and panting in her bed. The room was dark but warm. It took her a while to find out she wasn't in the forest running from shadows anymore, instead she was in the enchanted tent, she always carried with her.

"Did you have a bad dream again?" She felt her lover's long blond hair tickling her shoulder, his breath was now at her ear and his hand was reaching for her shoulder.

"Yes I was dreaming again. This time I couldn't see properly, it was very frustrating." Hermione started to press her cheek against his chest in the hope she would feel better with him protecting her.

"You shouldn't force finding answers, then you will always be blind. The truth will come to you when it's time." The elf kissed her hair and couldn't resist a smile when he saw her disappointed face. Hermione sighed and pushed him away. There were two things about Legolas that always annoyed her: the first was that she couldn't hide anything from him, he always knew when something was wrong or going on even before she knew it herself and the second thing was that he always had to talk in riddles. Not that having to think a while before finding the answer was new to her and besides she was without doubt smart enough to understand what he was talking about, but it just irritated her that he couldn't say something like "I can imagine how horrible that must have been, I'm here for you now." _Oh well, at least now I know how I sounded like to Harry and Ron back in the days, _she thought to herself.

In pain she reminded herself of those days, it was a merry and carefree time. Many things had changed since then. Muggles started to ask questions, magic was seen by people and they didn't like the idea of magicians living amongst them, so they started to chase them down. Most wizards and witches tried to find another world to live in, some stayed with the humans and gave up using magic, others fled to places no one lived. Hermione never would have thought that humans could be so stupid when they're in panic. Her parents were so much different than most of them, they were all acting like the Dursleys for god sake. The young witch knew the day would come, she had to give up living with her parents. It was the hardest thing for her to leave her mom and dad behind after using the obliviate-spell on them.

After Middle-Earth was discovered many magicians moved there, it was a perfect place because everything was already filled with magic. For a moment there everything was fine until some wizards and witches started to exploit their power and used it for bad causes. Dwarfs and elves were forced to work for the stronger creatures such as Hermione's kind, they were treated like slaves. The problem was that the natives of this world were outnumbered, they couldn't stand a chance against the magic. Even the few wizards who already lived in Middle-Earth used the magic differently, they couldn't use spells like the invaders did. So at the end the magicians started to rule all over the lands and used the inhabitants as slaves and sometimes for personal amusement.

Hermione had lived with other magicians in Gondor, when she'd met Legolas. She had seen many elves dragged down the streets by wizards, but none was still standing there with such a pride or confidence like the former elvenprince. His long, blond hair was shimmering in the sunlight while his expression in his face was saying he would let nothing get through to him and hurt him, nothing would take him down. For a moment there he looked at the witch standing in the corner of the street staring at him. Legolas' blue and icecold eyes lingered at the girl when they exchanged glances, but all she saw was pure hate, hate and the urge to fight and take revenge. It was a short moment but this moment was enough for Hermione to find the elf so fascinating that she couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew the wizards who thought they'd own this elf, they were living not far from her house. So every morning when she went to do groceries, she walked by their home in the hope of seeing this beautiful blond creature again. And she did...

"Try to sleep, I'm here when you need me." Hermione smiled at her lover. He knew how to be nice after all. She let him hug her and in that position she fell asleep almost instantly.

_**Well my first chapter :)! Hope you like it, because I've never written in English before so this is kind of really new for me. It's been years I've been writing anyways.**_

_**Please reviews are important to improve so go ahead and write some :D! Well have fun reading and I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible!**_

_**I do not own anything, LOTR and HP belong to Warner Bros J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien. It's for non-profit and fun only!**_


	3. Secret

Hermione was sitting on a field watching the sun go down behind a hill in the land that once had been the greatest kingdom of men in Middle-Earth. Now it was nothing but a land that had been invaded by persons that weren't even supposed to live in this world. Even the white city, Minas Tirith had lost its days of glory. It wasn't as beautiful anymore as it used to be, the inhabitants didn't care anymore, they just wanted to survive, so they set all their focus on getting food instead of keeping the city clean and intact. A few years earlier the people of Gondor were still looking up to their great king, he would help them through, for sure, he had done that before and he would do it again. The king was a fighter and he would never give up. No one could have known that even Aragorn would give up on fighting against the powerful wizards.

"I have a son, whom I love, I have to survive for him until he is big enough to survive on it's own." He explained once, when Hermione asked him about his days on the throne. Arwen was taken as well like all the other elves who were still living in Middle-Earth. Aragorn never gave up searching for her in hope she was still alive working for some horrible sorcerers. He couldn't find her yet, but sometimes he went away for days in company of Gimli and Legolas. His son was living with foster parents as a disguise. He was half elf-kind, which meant he was in danger as well, nobody could know he was Aragorn's son.

"Never give up on your loved ones, where there is no love there is no hope and without hope people will fall into ruin." These words were graved into her brain by now, Aragorn never stopped telling her how important love and hope was. Everyone who knew the former king better also knew that he hadn't given up on Gondor, he just couldn't fight in the open, or he'd risk his head.

"I'm hungry, let's eat something."

"Hm? What did you say?" Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts.

"I am hungry, I want to eat." Harry repeated.

"Alright, let's go and find something." Hermione said while getting up. She hadn't really paid attention to the man walking next to her since they had left the city to see the sunset. She looked at her best friend. He hadn't changed at all. He still looked the same, apart from the stubble he was wearing nowadays, which made him look older. Just like Hermione looked older, because she wasn't a girl anymore she had become a woman.

The witch wondered how it would have been if Ron was still with them. The red haired wizard was determined to stay with his parents in the Muggle-world, also for the sake of his father who was still fascinated by Muggle-stuff and now was even forced to live like one. Ron came to visit Harry and Hermione once in a while, but they never saw him more often than once a year. It would have been lovely if they were still the three of them fighting against the system, as they used to do. She knew Harry was against the slavery of the elves. He had been against that in the other world as well. He had an elf-kind friend named Dobby back then, though that was another sort elf than they had in Middle-Earth. Hermione couldn't resist a giggle by the thought of being in a relationship with an elf like that. Harry gave her a questioning look, but Hermione just quickly shook her head. She would have loved to tell Harry about the fears she had lately. She was afraid people would find out about her and Legolas and then hunt them down. She knew Harry would understand and maybe know what to do and if not he'd comfort her anyway, but he didn't know about it. Hermione had made a promise to Legolas almost a year ago, that she wouldn't tell anyone about their relationship not even Harry. The less people knew about it the better.

The two friends found a small pub at the edge of the town, where they sat down and ordered food.

"Look Hermione, I have to talk to you about something." Harry sighed and took a sip of his beer. "People have been talking lately, you should be careful."

"Talking? About what?" Hermione's throat felt constricted. She didn't like the tone in Harry's voice.

"About you and me." He answered. "People are wondering why we aren't married yet and why you keep sneaking around at night. It's not like they don't notice." Hermione gasped for air. She already was afraid something like this might happen. The witch had asked Harry to play her boyfriend as long as she'd live in the city. People loved gossips and Hermione and Harry Potter were a beloved topic. At night she would leave the city and meet up with Legolas in the woods. Harry knew she wouldn't tell him where she was going, so he wouldn't bother asking. She thought she was always extra careful that nobody would see her, how would people know about that?

"Why would they even care if we are married or not!" Hermione was getting annoyed. "They should stick their noses in their own stuff and they should stop poking around."

"I agree." Harry nodded. "But we should think about a solution fast before people really start to get nosy."

"Then what is your suggestion?"

"I'd say we get married."

"What?!" Hermione choked over her food and was coughing really loud. People started to look over to where they were sitting and Harry looked around worrying.

"Come on, it's only for the show, nothing more." He whispered over the table. "We are best friends Mione, we know each other so well. I really wouldn't mind being married to you."

The eyes of the witch were getting big. "You are serious?"

"Of course I am."

"Harry," Hermione said in the tone she always had when she wanted to explain something, he clearly didn't understand. "If we get married we can't get back you know, they don't have divorces in Middle-Earth, it's not like the last world we lived in."

"I know, I already informed myself."

"Then why on earth would you want to get through with it then? Wouldn't you want to marry someone you love one day?"

The young woman saw how Harry started to get insecure. He was thinking about something, Hermione knew that look.  
"What is going on Harry? You can tell me everything you know that."

"I know." He said with a sceptical frown. "But not here, I'll tell you outside."  
She understood so she stopped asking.

The streets of Minas Tirith were horrible and dirty. Hermione hated to walk around the alleys at night, especially when she was alone. Usually she would run home, but now Harry was by her side so she didn't have to be afraid. After a long walk they found their small house, it was not even a house, more like an apartment and it almost fell apart, but she didn't care at least it had a roof and a bed.

"Now what is going on?" Hermione said the instant they entered the house. She couldn't help it, she was really curious about Harry and what he was hiding from her. He had been acting strange since they had that talk in the pub. On the way home he wouldn't say a word.

"I don't know where to start." Harry took a deep breath. "I've been often thinking about telling you, but I decided it would be better if you wouldn't know about it."  
Now she was really longing to know what Harry was talking about. "Well, then just tell me. I won't be mad, I promise."

Harry gave Hermione a doubtful glance and he exhaled one last time before he started to talk.

_**Yaaay! Another chapter finished! I really make up the story as I go along so I hope at the end this story makes sense xD! AND I hope my English is fine coz I have the feeling I'm making 1000 mistakes especially with the grammar :P... so please review! Would be really helpful! Thank you :)**_


	4. Luna

Legolas was sitting at the fireplace washing dishes. He didn't know how long he'd been busy with the plates, they were so many. The persons he lived with who called themselves his masters had given a party for a lot of wizards while he had to carry food around like a waiter. This family was now the fourth family he'd been with since the sorcerers of the other world had invaded Middle-Earth and occupied their beloved lands. Mirkwood was one of the last realms that had lost to the horrible creatures with wands, the elves wouldn't stop fighting and they fought well. Legolas was captured the same day his father Thranduil got killed. He couldn't get the images out of his head. His father, the great elvenking was killed with a green flashlight that came out of nowhere. Legolas couldn't have done anything, it all went too fast.

"Oh." He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard china breaking. The blond hadn't noticed he broke a plate while thinking of his father. He couldn't help it though. He was so full of rage and anger that he had to break something once in a while. He knew he'd have his revenge some day, it was no secret that he hated the lot of them. Except for his girlfriend of course, who was different than the others. Hermione never treated anyone like he was beneath her and she never used magic in front of him, because she knew that he hated it and she respected that. She did try to convince him quite often though, that she wasn't the only witch who was like that. She tried to explain that there were bad wizards in their old world as well. Wizards, who hated Muggles, people without the ability of using magic. She used the words Death eater and pureblood and she told him that she was called a Mudblood back then. The elf didn't really understand everything she wanted to tell him but he knew what she wanted to say with her stories. Still he didn't believe in the good of her kind anymore, even though he loved her.

A few years ago Legolas would have never believed that he'd be in a relationship with a witch some day. He would have been really angry with his future self back then, not knowing what he knew now. The first time he saw Hermione was in a marketplace where he'd been dragged down for sale. The witch was standing in a corner of a street watching the scenario. Legolas couldn't help but noticing that she was beautiful, but the way she just stood there and watched made her looks unimportant. The former elvenprince thought she'd be arrogant and self-centred, because there was no movement in her face while people forced him to come along like a dog.

However he would forget about that particular witch soon, because he'd been sold to a horrible family. They'd use spells on him all day, the worst was the Cruciatus Curse. That curse came straight from hell, he was sure of it. He'd been hit by that spell more than once and it never got better, he'd never be prepared for it. It felt like his whole body was burning and knives were piercing all through his body, it was a pain even he couldn't handle.

One day the father of the family made him go to the market place again to buy food for them. On the way wizards began to throw stones at him. At first he just ignored the hard rocks on his body but after a stone hit his head, he threw one back and it hit a wizard direct in the eye. A witch came over to him after she helped the extremely poor man and took out her wand pointing at Legolas.

"Crucio!" The woman screamed and a red light came out of the stick she was holding. Not a second later the blond fell on the floor, trying not to burst out in pain. They would not have the satisfaction of him screaming, so he just lay there grinding his teeth.

"Stop!" A sudden yell made the knife stabbing go away for a moment, but it seemed the witch wasn't distracted long enough to stop her useless attack completely, so the pain went on after a few seconds.  
"Please! Stop! Can't you see you are hurting him?!" Legolas was a bit confused, why would someone ask that? Of course she was hurting him.  
"That is the point Missy, he is ought to have pain because he threw a rock at that poor man over there."

"Yes I saw that, and I don't know if you remember but you threw at least ten rocks at that poor elf over here."

The pain was slowly fading and Legolas dared to glance over to where the voice came from. Then she saw _her_. The witch, who had been standing in the corner watching him a few days before. She looked determined and even stood still when the witch raised her wand at her.

"Are you defending _this_ thing?" She pointed at the elf still lying at the ground.

"Yes I am, because we shouldn't attack defenseless people."

One could see the rage shaking through the witches' muscles. All she did was stare at the other witch, standing in front of her with such confidence.

"Cru-"

"Expelliarmus!" before the woman could say or do anything more, her wand flew out of her hand and landed on the floor.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione added after she saw the witch trying to reach her wand. The woman's body stiffed completely and she fell on the floor like a plank.

"As I said, never attack a defenseless creature." Hermione said bending over the witch, who couldn't move an inch of her body anymore.

Legolas was still lying on the floor and had his mouth white open. He had to admit he was stunned by this performance. He'd never expected a witch to risk anything for him.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked reaching him her hand. At that moment the elf got back into reality and pushed the witches' hand aside.

"There is no need to help me, thank you." He said in a conceited voice. "I could have handled it myself."  
Hermione was just opening her mouth to protest when the elf turned and walked away with big steps, leaving the confused witch behind.

"What about it elf? Are you finished yet?" The daughter of his owners was standing in the doorway. "I need hot water for a bath, make me some." Was the only thing she said before leaving the room.  
Legolas sighed. He knew it would not take long before the girl would come back to penetrate him, so he put the plates aside and went to make hot water for _her majesty_. He was afraid this would be a long night, he hoped Hermione wouldn't wait in the forest for him.

* * *

Legolas didn't know that Hermione wasn't waiting for him in her tent, instead she was at home still waiting for an answer from her best friend. "Come on Harry, you've been sighing for ten minutes now." The witch started to get annoyed and impatient. "Please just tell me!"

"Alright, alright." Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you know who found Middle-Earth in the first place?"

"Ehm…" This question came kind of unexpected. "The ministry." She answered quickly.

"Yes that's what they've been telling everyone, but there was only one person who really discovered this world first."

"Who?" Hermione's eyes widened. How did it come that Harry knew about this and she didn't?

"Luna." Harry said with no expression in his eyes.

"Luna?! Luna Lovegood? Our friend?" She asked with an unbelieving voice.

"Yes. She talked to me very often about other worlds and other creatures." Harry's eyes drifted away, like they were seeing things Hermione's couldn't see. "I didn't believe her at first, but then she told me about her mother. Luna's mom was still alive but she was living in Middle-Earth because she was an elf."Hermione's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Luna's mom is an elf? Like an elf from Middle-Earth?"

"Yes." Harry nodded slowly; he waited for more reactions to come.

"So Luna always had been half elf and half wizard?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded again.

"Wait now you say it, it really makes sense." She was reminded of their friend and she saw her before her eyes now. "The long blonde hair, the way she talks and walks and how she is one with nature. It really makes sense."

"I know." Harry sighed again.

Hermione looked at him worried. "Where is she now?" She already knew the answer but she had to ask it nevertheless.

"Taken." Harry said.

"Of course." She didn't know what else to say. In Middle-Earth the wizards were even worse than at home. She reminded herself of the days when Draco Malfoy called her Mudblood. Now Luna was one as well and here they'd just kill most of the half-elves, especially when they had power as well.

The young wizard now had tears in his eyes, which made her confused.

"I loved her Hermione, even before I knew what she was." Harry rubbed his eyes. "We did a lot together and one day she was just gone."

Hermione now saw the pain in his eyes. She was surprised Harry hadn't been telling her about his love for the Ravenclaw girl. Then again she hadn't been telling him about her relationship with the elf either.

"My point is Luna is gone, probably dead. I can't marry the one I love anymore." His voice was weak and tired. "That is why I would marry you, so at least you can be with the one you love without people suspecting anything."

Hermione's heart made a jump, in shock she looked at Harry.

"It's alright Hermione, I understand why you've not been telling me." He put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Come on you are my best friend, I know when things trouble you and I certainly know when you're in love. I know it for a while now."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was too startled to talk, she didn't believe that he knew about it.

"You've been going out with the blond elf right? What's his name, Lego- something?"

"Legolas." Hermione whispered.

"Yes exactly Legolas. He is a good looking man, I have to say." Harry's smile came back slowly. He just loved to tease Hermione when she was overwhelmed by something. She'd been so careful, she didn't understand how she couldn't hide anything from anyone and it really frustrated her.

"Don't worry Hermione, nobody knows. I've been looking after you when you went to sneak out." Harry now had a big grin on his face. "One can tell you missed the practice of sneaking out at night at Hogwarts."

"Oh shut up Harry!"

Harry laughed. "Why didn't you ask for my invisibility cloak? You could have used it. That would've been much easier."

"Well… ehm…" She had to admit that she hadn't even been thinking about that cloak, let alone knowing Harry had it with him in Middle-Earth. She started to laugh as well. "I'm really a bit clumsy, aren't I?"

"Yes you are."

Both laughed like they hadn't laughed in years. She was happy she had her best friend with her most of the time, she wouldn't have known what to do without him.

She would think about Harry's marriage offer in the morning.

* * *

_**Well another chapter finished again :D hope you guys like it :) **_

_**Based on: watch?v=yOIZNzGZE9M just so you know :) **_

_**Please review I'd be happy to read more from you and what you think about it. Have a nice day!**_


	5. Dawn

"We need to talk." Hermione walked over to Legolas while she watched him examining his bow. She had hidden it and his arrows in her bewitched bag, since elves weren't allowed to own weapons.

Legolas turned his head slowly her way, his eyes were fixed on her, but it looked like they were staring right through her. The witch expected him to say something, but he just looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She had noticed that he had been quiet all night, he hadn't said or done much since they had met up in the woods.

Out of nervousness Hermione started to draw circles in the sand with her feet. She knew this wouldn't be easy, but she hadn't thought, that she had to do all the talking. The brunette decided it would be best to burst it out quickly without letting him wait.

"I'mgoingtomarryHarryPotter." With her eyes shut she stumbled the sentence out at once without even taking a breath. Thus she inhaled slowly, held her breath and counted to ten. After she still didn't hear a word from her lover she opened her eyes and looked at him in anxiety. He hadn't even given her any kind of attention, he was still surveying his bow and he hadn't moved an inch on the rock he was sitting.

"I am going to marry Harry Potter." Hermione repeated, this time much slower. She was getting frustrated now. How could he ignore her, when she was telling him things like that?

"I know." Was all Legolas said, he didn't even look up to her.  
"How do you know?" Again, Hermione couldn't keep anything from the elvenprince, he just knew everything and he would find out everything.

"I was looking for you at night, when I couldn't find you in the forest." Legolas put his bow aside and finally gave her a glance. "You were having a lot of fun with your _friend._"

"Wait Legolas." Hermione's voice started to get shaky, she didn't wanted him to think that she would love her best friend. "It's not what you think, it's much more complicated than that."

"Oh really." Hermione now saw the anger in his eyes, he was now standing in front of her while she was still sitting on the floor. "It is more complicated than choosing the wizard over the elf? I thought you were different _nîn meleth_." These last words, compared with the look in his eyes made Hermione's throat tie up. She had never expected him to react like this.

"I don't want to marry Harry!" Hermione tried again. "I have no choice!"

"You chose not to tell me." He sounded forlorn.

"I'm telling you now." Is all she could respond, she just wanted to explain her thoughts about this marriage. "It is too dangerous for us if people find out about our relationship. If I marry Harry maybe people will not seek past what they see."  
"But why him?" Legolas asked.

"He is a wizard." She sighed. "And you, you're-"  
"NOT a wizard!" Legolas cut her of harshly. "I am an elf, a slave owned by wizards! If you would marry me, they'd kill you!" His voice bacame louder and his expression harder.

"I just want you." Hermione sensed her throat tighten up. She had the feeling she would start to cry now every minute.

Legolas wasn't focused on how she felt at that moment. He was wandering in circles and started to get more aggressive by the second.

"Your fiancee will be wanting to know your safe." The tone in his voice was cold. Hermione couldn't respond to that, she didn't know what to say. She just looked at him in shock. How could he not understand? How could he not see that she was trying to do everything for them to be happy together as good as possible? Why didn't he understand the pain she had to go through marrying her best friend, so that people wouldn't capture Legolas?

"I'm doing everything I can!" She sounded really desperate, which she was, because Legolas wouldn't listen.  
"That's not good enough!" The elf shoutet. He looked really angry and it wasn't helping Hermione to explain how she felt. Legolas turned away and started to walk towards the white city. The witch didn't know her lover like that. Normally he was patient and understanding, but this, this wasn't the Legolas she knew.  
"Wait!" she said desperately. "What is wrong with you?"

"NOTHING!" He turned over to look at her again. "Leave me alone." He hissed with his teeth clenched.

"Then go! LEAVE!" Was all she could scream. She was angry he wasn't even trying to listen nor to understand her motions. But she soon regretted her outburst. She saw how the blond walked towards Minas Tirith, without hesitation he moved away from her sight, until she couldn't see him anymore.

Left alone in the woods, Hermione felt empty and devastated. The man she loved had walked away from her, while she was trying to explain her feelings towards him and her best friend. She was standing at the same spot at least an hour waiting for him to come back. The brunette felt tears running down her cheeks, which annoyed her but she couldn't stop them. Every minute that passed was getting worse and she tried to release the lumb in her throat by crying.

Hermione was exhausted. She had cried all her pain out and was now sitting on the stairs of her tent not daring to leave the Firienholt forest, because she still hoped her lover would return.

It was quite cold and the leaves started to fall from the trees. Autumn had started and Hermione put her arms around her knees to keep herself warmer. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there. As far as she was concerned it could have been minutes, hours or days. However she had waited for the day to dawn. Light was shining through the trees and the birds were awake and already singing their songs.

Hermione didn't notice anything; she was busy thinking of the blond elf. She reminded herself of the day, Legolas first saw her with different eyes. They had been passing each other a few times on the streets of the white city and the woodelf always looked at Hermione in disgust. The witch knew that he loathed her, so she tried to avoid him where she could. Until that one day where she and Harry were invited to a party, hosted by the family Legolas was working for.  
"No Harry, I don't want to go to that stupid party!" Hermione knew that the blond, cocky and arrogant elf would be there, so she really wasn't looking forward to go to another useless party, where she had to meet wizards and witches she didn't even want to know.

"Come on! We haven't been on a social event since Neville's birthday. It could be fun and besides we need to show our faces to our neighbors, before they come and check on us if we are dead."

"That would please them."

"Probably, but still, I don't want them to come into my house! Even after I died! They are far to nosy anyways."

"I hate all of them." Hermione sensed a shiver run down her back. "They are all so good in pretending to worry about us, meanwhile all they want is to ruin our lives."  
"Yes I agree to that, but still we shouldn't let them ruin our fun. I really think we should go to that party."  
Hermione still wasn't persuaded. "I don't know." She sighed.

"Oh come on! Please! Hermione please, just do it for me!" Harry was grinning at her like a little boy who wanted a candy.

"Alright, fine." Hermione rolled her eyes. "But we are not staying for long, at most an hour."  
"Yes! Thank you Mione!"

The witch was a bit confused at that time, about why Harry wanted to go so badly to that party. She tried to remember to whom he had been talking all night, because it was one particular person, but Hermione couldn't remember. She had been distracted by Legolas who had been walking with plates and trays all night, serving drinks and food to the guests. Hermione thought that he would be unfriendly to everyone, like always, but he wasn't like that at all. He was too friendly in her opinion. She concluded that the wizards probably had threatened him with death if he wouldn't obey.  
Hermione was wearing a red dress and she did feel a little bit more beautiful with it than normally. She didn't know if Legolas had noticed her already and she caught herself wishing that he did. Why would she even bother pleasing him? He was nothing but a cocky man who thought the world of himself. Thus she tried to focus on Harry who was talking to Luna's father. _Aah! It was Luna's dad he wanted to talk to._ Now she remembered and now she understood what was so important to Harry to go to that party.

Of course at the party itself she didn't know and she just looked at the most famous wizard of all time and the weird white haired guy sitting next to him. It made her chuckle, because it was a silly picture, especially when Mr. Lovegood tried to make Harry dance with him.

While the young woman was smiling at Harry and his friend she didn't notice that Legolas had seen her. He was standing in front of a post, hiding from his drunk masters, who were trying to make him sing.

"Come on silly elf! I bet you can sing! Elves always sing in fairytales the Muggles read!"

_Fairytales? Why would any elf sing? We are warriors and a smarter nation than the humans! We are not entertainers! _ The elf was furious and was afraid to break or kill someone, so he tried to hide behind the big pole in the middle of the huge tent. It was where he discovered the witch he couldn't forget. She was everywhere, in the streets, at home and now here. Even when he didn't see her, he sometimes dreamed about her, which made him confused. He really hated that witch. She thought herself something special. He had noticed that she was different than other wizards, but he didn't like the way she had to show that to everyone.

However while he was standing there, looking at the witch across the room, he had another feeling than loathing. He watched her smiling at other wizards and it made her look a little bit insecure. Legolas had to admit that he was stunned by her beauty. The red dress she was wearing, certainly suited her. At that moment time was standing still for him, because Hermione was looking back at him now. They were exchanging glances for a long time that night and their relationship would never be about avoiding each other again.

* * *

_**Woohoo finished another chapter!** **In this part you will find some phrases and scenes, which are in the video I made on youtube. Sooo hope you liked it! Reviews of any kind are always welcome!**_


	6. Books

The Elf-prince was running like something was haunting him. He wanted to get away from the big white city as fast and as far as possible. Away from the horrible people in his neighborhood, away from the disgusting wizards who called themselves his masters, away from all his problems and away from the woman who betrayed him. He didn't care where he was going, it didn't matter anyway; it was impossible for him to get lost, he knew every tree and every stone in Middle-Earth. No wonder, because it was _his _home, he and his ancestors were living on these grounds for centuries and ages. Middle-Earth was not the home of the ugly mankind creatures with wands. They probably knew nothing about this world, neither about the History of Middle-Earth nor about its lands and kingdoms. Even though the sorcerers lived here, they didn't care about anything and anyone that had been living on this earth before they inhabited it. They were just building their own world on ground, that were not theirs to change.

"Did you know that there are dwarf-like creatures in this world with overly sized feet and no beards?" Legolas once heard a witch say while he was trying to find a way through the crowds at the marketplace. "And do you know how they call themselves?" The red-haired witch laughed.  
"No idea." The other said while she was examining shoes.  
"Hobbits! How ridiculous is that?" They both started laughing.  
"Are you serious? What a stupid name for a living being."  
"Yes I know, I would love to see one some day. It seems they don't come out of their shire very often."

Legolas rolled his eyes at the two witches that were walking away from the place he was standing. How could they be so disrespectful and ignorant? Why weren't they reading any books about the world they lived in, or at least ask someone? There were plenty of stories about the things that had happened in this universe, but the witches and wizards didn't seem like they cared about those stories. The elf couldn't understand the way they were thinking. He really didn't want to know anything about the universe they came from. He could imagine how it looked like and how they were living there. The people probably didn't care about anyone else but themselves and he could imagine they were not treating Mother Nature like they should.

While he was still walking through the marketplace he decided to take a look in the big library of the town. He hadn't been there since a long time, but he remembered loving it, because he could forget about everyone and everything around him and he had peace for a few minutes, due to the silence in the hall.  
The library was a huge ancient building, which he found very beautiful. The archive was older than himself, so there was a lot of information stored in it. It was a typical building of Gondor: white, big and full of light.

Legolas was strolling along the shelves of books and documents. He came along the department of History of Middle-Earth. In between the old stories, he knew since he was a child, he felt at home. He found a book about the realms of the elves. With pain in his stomach he took the book from the shelf and opened it. All the Elf-kingdoms were explained in the script, which caused an ache in his heart, like someone had pierced a dagger through it. He froze even more when he found pictures of all the Elf-kings and lords of the third age. There was a drawing of Elrond and one of Lady Galadriel. Legolas quickly turned the page when he saw his old friends, which wasn't a great idea. He shivered when he saw two ice-cold eyes piercing through the paper at him, eyes he knew very well. The disappointed and critical look on the face of the elf-king was nothing new to Legolas; he hadn't known his father any different than this drawing pictured him. The blonde elf closed the book with a smack. He couldn't bear to see the people and friends he had lost as the years went by. Elrond, Lady Galadriel and most of the elves of Middle-Earth had gone to the undying lands along with Gandalf and the two Hobbits. Sometimes it felt like a day ago, when they had made the decision to destroy the One Ring. On the other hand when he thought about the things that had happened since the fellowship had ended their quest, it felt like a hundred years had past at least. With a sigh and a sting in his heart, he put the book back from where it came from.

"Legolas Greenleaf." A woman's voice came out of nowhere while Legolas was walking towards the exit of the library. As he turned around, he tried to find the voices' owner. He couldn't remember anyone, except for Aragorn and Gimli, knowing his full name.

"The prince of the Woodland Realm or Mirkwood." The voice continued. Now Legolas was confused, absolutely nobody knew who he was. Especially no one, who wasn't from Middle-Earth.

"Who is there?" The elf asked, while turning his head, seeking for the person, who knew his name and origin.

"If you look closer you can see." The voice answered. It sounded like the woman was sitting right in front of him, but why didn't he see her? And what did she mean with that ridiculous sentence? His eyes could see more than any human being on earth, he was after all an elf! He had powers, people didn't understand.  
"I know you can feel presences of living creatures and I know, you know who I am." The woman sounded confident and seemed to know exactly what she was saying.

"I had a power like that once, that is true, but I lost it among the years. I lost a lot since the sorcerers decided to tyrannize this world. Working as a slave in households, nobody would want to live in, I had to adapt to the lifestyle." He had to admit that he was surprised. Judging by the way this woman talked and by the fact that she was invisible, Legolas concluded that she was a witch and this witch knew a lot more about him than most of the people in this town.  
"I don't need abilities like that anymore, all that counts is, that I know how to wash plates and towels." He said with an ironic voice.

"Then try." The witch replied. Legolas found that she was obstinate, but he didn't let her disconcert him.  
"I'm not in the mood for playing games." He said listless. "I have to go, because in case you haven't noticed, which I'm sure you have, I am in a restricted area. As the sign on the door outside the hall says: _No entrance for non-mankind creatures_."

"Yes I know, I am in the library everyday." The witch said. "Though I have no idea what non-mankind means. You, for example, are pretty mankind to me." The woman giggled and it sounded like she was sitting on the big table next to a little tree, they had planted in a pot. The blond elf started to concentrate his senses on the spot he thought she was sitting. He couldn't see her yet but he was sure he was right with his guess, because the witch had stopped laughing and she was breathing very slowly now.  
"You can see me, can't you?" she hissed through her teeth.

"No not yet. I'm trying to concentrate on your aura, but it is in vain. I lost my ability to see past the obvious."

"I believe that." She said while taking a deep breath. "You can't see past what your eyes and mind are telling you. You only see that every sorcerer is the same. All the witches and wizards are bad and they are all behaving horribly in your eyes. You do not see that there are others, who do not support slavery."

The elf was astonished. This woman was not only informed about his past, she also dared to tell him what he was thinking. "I really don't think, you know me that well, _Miss_." The blond said irritated.

"I am sorry, I didn't wish to offend you, I'm just saying…"  
"Yes I know what you wish to tell me, but I know what I'm seeing and that is, that all the sorcerers are the same."  
"I'm not." The witch replied and without Legolas knowing what happened, a cloak fell on the floor and a brown-haired girl came to light.

The elf was standing in front of her as if rooted to the ground. With his eyes wide open, he was looking at the girl. It was Hermione, the witch he didn't know what to think about. He knew she had something about her, which fascinated him, but he also knew, that she was a witch and that meant trouble. He had been telling himself to forget her and stay away from her, because to be honest, he was a bit scared about the feelings she released in him.

Still, she was sitting in front of him, while he was staring at her and even though he had forbidden himself to get close to her, they had been talking about personal things. Oh I don't like this, the elf thought, I don't like this at all.


End file.
